Deux monde une seule famille
by animatigre
Summary: je me suis inspirer du film 'Couleur de peu miel'. Robin n'a pas tout jour vécu avec ses parent. il grandi dans une famille de nonso, mais quand il apprendras qui n'est comme eu comment il vas réagi et ses frères et sœur?
1. Arriver

Quand Robin est née ses parents n'était pas marié en plus sa mère Mévora est coréenne se qui n'aide pas plus son cas. Des membres de la famille de sa mère lui disait que c'était une honte de garder cet enfant et qu'il fallait mieux l'abandonner. Mévora avait le cœur briser en pensent à ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix c'était la loi.

Alors, Mévora partie en Belgique retrouver des amies nonso qui connaissait Autremonde elle était sur qu'ils s'occuperait bien de Robin puisqu'ils ont déjà une fille. Arriver devant la maison de ses amies elle voit une femme aux cheveux blonds avec des lunettes l'attendre, Mévora sortie de l'auto avec son fils et se dirige vers elle.

-Prend bien soin de lui dit-elle en remettent son bébé à son amie.

-T'en fais pas on le traitera comme notre fils dit-elle en prennent Robin dans ses bras.

-Et n'oublie quand il aura sa magie appelle nous dit Mévora puis embrasse une dernière fois son fils avant de partir.


	2. Jung

Robin a 6 ans, il est le deuxième enfant d'une famille de 5, mais il est le seul à avoir les cheveux blancs avec des mèches noires et des yeux bleus très très clairs. Mais Robin s'en fichait il aime sa famille et elle l'aime ses se qui conte.

POV Robin

Je suis exister mes parents mon dit qu'on adopte un garçon coréen, mais aussi je ne comprends pas on est déjà cinq dans la famille Katherine, moi, Cédric, Coralie, Gaëlle, alors pourquoi un autre enfant? En plus je ne savais pas comment il ressemble la seule chose que je sais s'est qu'il s'appelle Jung.

C'est papa qui est parti chercher notre nouveau frère pendant que maman nous surveille il y avait aussi bonne maman je suis resté à côté d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée du nouveau membre de la famille.

Quand je le vois enfin Jung, il avait les cheveux noirs et la peau miel, Jung a l'air perdue en regardent la famille, mais quand son regard croisa le mien il se mit a se tortiller pour obliger papa à le déposer.

-Ok p'tit gars je te m'est parterre dit papa en le déposent

il s'approche de moi et me prend la main et me sourie, je lui sourie aussi jusqu'à que j'entends Cédric rire.

-Regarder Jung crois que Robin est un coréen comme lui dit-ils en continuent de rire

-Arrête je dis en lâchent la main de Jung et me dirige ver bonne maman.

Cédric aime me taquinerait avec mon apparence et je n'aime pas qu'il remarque que je ne ressemble pas a un membre de la famille et sa me fait de la peine. Je me force à ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde, alors je me cache derrière bonne-maman.

-Cédric arrête de taquiner ton frère dit maman

Cédric a arrêté de rire puis nous rentrons tout à la maison. Dans l'auto maman me remis Gaëlle dans mes bras, la petite n'est qu'un bébé et elle était fatigué, mais elle refuse de dormir si je ne la tiens pas dans mes bras s'est comme ça de puis qu'elle est née. Je crois qu'insouciamment j'aime que Gaëlle se colle a moi comme ça elle est mon petit soleil dans la famille.

Pov Jung

Je rentre dans une auto avec mes nouveaux frères et sœurs, pendant le trajet j'entends tout le monde parler, mais je ne comprends rien. Je regarde le garçon coréen il parle a personne il fait que regarder dehors en tenant un bébé qui dort sur ses genoux. Quand on arrive devant, je crois, ma nouvelle maison il fait déjà nuit, on ma mis dans la même chambre que le garçon blond pour dormir.

Plus tard dans la nuit je n'arrive pas à m'endormir je me suis diriger vers la chambre du garçon coréen je me sentais plus a laissé avec lui que avec le blondinet. En ouvrent la porte je le voix dormir paisiblement avec le bébé dans les bras tout à coup il ouvre un œil puis soupir et tapote l'espace vide dans le lit avant de se rendormir, je me précipite a monter sur lit et a m'installer avant qu'il change d'avis puis je m'endorme.


	3. Valérie

Prov Robin

Aujourd'hui s'est un jour spécial, car la famille vas s'agrandir et seulement moi et mes parents qu'ils le savent, mais se n'es pas facile de garder le secret, mes frères et sœurs me posent des questions depuis à peu près deux semaines. Est aujourd'hui je vais avec mon père pour chercher le petit nouveau et pour garder la surprise on a dit aux autres qu'ont parte pour faire des cours.

-Robin pourquoi je ne peux venir avec toi et papa pour vous aidez dit Jung en me suivent jusqu'à l'auto

-Petit frère, les choses qu'ont va chercher son très lourde quand tu seras plus fort tu pourras venir avec nous, mais pour l'heure je te demande de surveiller Gaëlle pour moi.

Le malaise de les trahirent me reprend, je déteste leur mentir s'est comme s'ils ne sont plus de ma famille et sa me rend triste. Papa la sûrement remarquer puisqu'il ma ébouriffée les cheveux avant de démarrer l'auto.

Prov Coralie

-Grand frère agi bizarrement tu ne trouve pas Katherine

-Oui, surtout pour ne pas emmener Jung avec lui d'habitude il accepte tout le temps

-Sa dois être très important pour que Robin y ailles seul avec papa répondit Cédric en passe a cote de nous pour rejoindre Jung et Gaëlle dehors.

La journée a continué son cours normal même si on a des questions qui nous tambourinent la tête et qu'on ne connaît pas les réponses.

Prov Gaëlle

Jung est resté avec moi depuis que Robin est parti, c'est presque l'heure de souper quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrirent et une voix crie

-Hé, tout le monde venez voir

je fonce vers l'entrer et je vois mon grand frère tenir un bébé dans ses bras, mes autres frères et sœurs nous rejoint quelque seconde de plus tard.

-hahahaha et une pisseuse de plus dans la famille, se moque papa en nous rejoint

-Arrête de te moquer d'elle papa c'est toi qui la voulait en plus.

On dirait que Robin la déjà accepter dans la famille, il devient très protecteur envers nous quand quelqu'un se moque méchament

-Hé Robin je peux la prendre dit, Katherine en essaye, de prendre le bébé, mais celui-ci s'accroche très fort en mon grand frère

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie désole sœurette.

-Elle s'appelle comment, papa dit Coralie en change de sujet

\- elle s'appelle Lee Sung-Sook répond papa

tout le monde essaye de le dire, mais a chaque fois on arrive pas a le dire.

-se nom est trop compliquer que penser-vous de Valérie

-Bien sûr puisque tu ressembles a Jung et a elle s'est toi qui la renom dit Cédric avec moquerie

Robin remis Valérie à papa avant de s'enfuir vers les escaliers pour allés dans sa chambre.

Prov Jung

Pendant le souper je ne me préoccupe pas de Valéri, mais plutôt de Robin il a refuser de sortir de sa chambre pour venir souper, maman lui a préparer une assiette a lui a amener.

-Jong Vave aque mou vu Roro pa dit Valeri

agée de 11 mois elle dit des mots, mais pas compressible je crois que j'ai compris se qu'elle veut me dire «Jung viens avec moi pour voir Robin». Je l'ai pris dans mes bras après le repas fini et on ses dirigés vers la chambre de notre grand frère. Je cogne a sa porte et il a u aucune réponse, mais la porte s'ouvre je rentre et voit notre frère coucher dans son lit dos a nous.

\- Que veux-tu Jung dit-il sans nous regarder

-Valérie voulait te voir et je voulais voir si tu allais bien, se que Cédric a dit ta vraiment blesser pas vrais

-Je n'aime pas qu'il me rappelle que ressemble a personne a par vous deux.

Ces vrais Katherine, Cédric, Coralie et Gaëlle sont blonds et moi et Valérie on est noir, mais Robin lui il est blanc avec des mèches noirs. En plus ses traits du visage se ressemblent plus au notre que ses frères et sœurs, mais le plus bizarre ses que nos parents ne l'on ne pas adopter, je me sens mal pour lui. Tout à coup Valérie commence a crier le nom de Robin et tend ses petits bras vers lui, grand-frère se lève et la prend dans ses bras, bizarrement Valérie se blottie dans son cou et une de ses mains caresse ses cheveux. On dirait qu'elle voulait le réconforter. Robin se recoucher sur son lit laissent Valérie continuer à la réconforter, je décide de suivre son l'exemple et de me m'être au côté libre de mon frère et de le serrer dans mes bras. On est resté comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme.


	4. École

Prov Robin

-Petit soleil on se réveille dit-je en cogne a sa porte, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour l'école.

Gaëlle sort de sa chambre avec son uniforme et descend en trombe les escaliers, s'est son premier jour a l'école et elle est très nerveuse. On est les seules dans tout le village a allé a une école privée, mais cette école est très bizarre on nous enseigne a parlé différentes langues que je n'ai jamais entendues, des entraînements au combat très rigoureux, a reconnaître des créatures mythiques et comment les désarmer. Bien sûr on a du français, des maths, science et histoire comme les autres écoles.

Je descends pour rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner comme tout le monde appart maman, papa et Valérie porte l'uniforme de l'école qui est chandail bleu, cravate noire veste blanche et pour les gars pantalon et les filles jupe blanche. J'ai u que le temps de prendre un croissant que le klaxon de la limousine se fait entendre encore une différence des écoles, on embrase notre mère et on grippe dans notre moyen de transport direction l'école.

Prov Jung

Gaëlle regarde partout dans la limousine tout le monde la comprend ses très impressionnent la première fois, mais on si habitue a le long tous les élèves de notre école on tous une limousine pour les amener, personne ne ses pour quoi l'établissement fais ça. Sa nous a pris que 30 minutes avent d'arriver devant un grand portail qui s'ouvre a l'approche de notre véhicule ensuite les roue s'arrête devant un manoir. Un major 'homme nous ouvre la porte, sa il n'y a que nous qui en on un.

J'ai découvert dans les archives de l'école que la famille est le fondateur de l'école est un ancêtre de papa et il est aussi écrie que les descendants au cœur pur hériterons de tout se que posséderais l'ancêtre. À la maison il y a un registre que j'ai trouvé dedans j'ai trouvé le nom de papa, de grand-père et d'autre nom jusqu'au prénom du fondateur, j'avais compris père avait hérité comme papi, mais pourquoi vivons-nous dans une petite maison et non dans un manoir. Nos parents nous cacheraient-ils quelque chose?

Prov Katherine

En s'approchent de la porte Robin mise Gaëlle entre eux est moi Cédric se mis à droite de moi et Jung et Coralie à gauche de Robin. Deux portiers ouvre les portes de l'école et les élèves qui discutais entre eux se taise et nous regarde, Gaëlle se cache derrière son grand frère elle va vite si faire. On fait que quelque pat qu'un sifflement se fit entendre tout le monde se retourne pour voir trois filles qui se mettent sur des postures qui les rendent super belles. Elles étaient les plus populaires avant que ma famille arrive maintenant elles essayent de retrouver leur popularité, mais. Comme maintenant rien ne se passe, tout le monde les ignore.

-Bon, je crois qu'ont devrais y allé dit Cédric.

On s'est séparé en trois groupes Jung et Coralie vont en science, Cédric en math enfin moi, Robin et Gaëlle la cour d'histoire de ma petite sœur et juste en face de notre cours de langue étrangère donc on a décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe. Durant le trajet rien ne se passe jusqu'à nos classes. Je suis rentrée tout de suite dans la classe pendent que Robin aide les nouveaux a trouver leur chemin, les filles du groupe parlent de ma famille surtout de mon petit frère je les écoute discrètement on ne sait jamais se qu'elle pourrait dire.

-Robin est trop gentil j'ai entendue dire qu'il a empêché un élève de se faire massacrer dit une des filles

même les garçons en parle

-Robin est très courageux il a même pas peur des élèves plus âgées que lui.

Sa je ne peux ne pas le nier, a notre premier jour a l'école les plus anciens élèves persécutaient les plus jeunes un petit groupe s'étais diriger vers nous, mais Robin n'était pas intimider par eux il a tenu tête a ses garçons surpris par son courage ceux-là ont pris mon frère sous leur aile et l'aide quand il a des problèmes.

Prov Robin

La journée s'est bien passé pas de problèm... j'ai parlé trop vite trois garçons de l'équipe de football me bloquent le passage.

-Tien Bob, Josèphe et Raphael sa va l'entraînement près pour le ma...

-Arrête de jouer le gentil élève serviable mèche noire, on en a assez que toute l'école ne parle que de toi dit Bob en me clouent aux murs.

-On va te remettre a ta place et part n'aux propres moyens

c'est la dernière chose que je vois trois gars me donnent un racler.


	5. Réveil

Prov Katherine

Je n'y crois pas que Bob, Josèphe et Raphael ont battu mon petit frère. Moi et Connor le chef de la bande dont mon frère fait partie on s'inquiétait, Robin devait les rejoindre pour s'entraîner, mais il n'est jamais venu. Connor ma trouvé pendant que je me dirige ver la limousine me demande si Robin allait bien avant que je lui réponde. Je voie Bob retenaient mon frère et Josèphe et Raphael lui donnait des baffes, Connor réussi a les faire fuir et on a emmené mon frère a l'hôpital.

Maintenant on attend que Robin se réveil, il a un masque respiratoire pour l'aider a respirer ses blessures ne sont pas si grave, mais il en a tellement sur la poitrine que respirer tout seul est impossible. Je reste avec lui il ferait la même chose pour moi.

Prov Cédric

Voir mon frère dans cet état m'attriste les médecins dis que Robin reprendre conscience dans quelques heures, mais là ça fait 4 heures j'ai des doutes. Katherine reste à son chevet, on est partie manger à la cafétéria quand deux personnes s'approchent de nous. Maman s'est éloignée avec eux pour discuter on pouvait ne pas entendre leur conversation, mais on voie que maman essaie de les calmer.

-Quelque s'est qui ils ont dit Jung

-Non, mais je crois l'avoir déjà vue répond Coralie on la regarde tous, aux fêtes de Robin ils ont toujours là j'ai déjà poser la question a bonne maman, elle ma dit que quand je serai plus grande maman nous le diras.

-Hé bien je crois qu'on est assez grand pour la savoir je dis en me lavent et me dirige vers maman, mais une infirmière me bloque le passage et me dit que mon frère est réveiller.

Prov Gaëlle

Je me suis précipitée à la chambre d'hôpital de Robin. En rentrent je le vois fatiguer, mais réveiller.

-Salut, comment sa va dit Robin en soulevant son masque pour qu'ont l'entend.

-Sérieux tu nous le demandes vraiment dit Jung qui me rejoint avec les autres, c'est toi, qui s'est fait tabasser pas nous.

-Peux t'être répondue Robin en continuent de garder le masque loin de son nez, Katherine le force à le remettre par précaution.

-Tu devrais te reposer le médecin ma dit qu'ils te garderont pendant 24 heures avant de te laisser sortir dit Papa en rentre dans la chambre.

Robin ne protesta pas et se recouche fatiguer encore de sa mésaventure, maman nous rejoins quelque minute plus tard. Elle s'approche de Robin lui ôtent des mèches de cheveux de son visage et embrasse son front mon grand frère gémi, mais ne se réveille pas. On est resté avec lui jusqu'à les heures de visite finisse.


End file.
